Almost
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: He fought some of the biggest fights in ninja history, but this feeling was one that he never wanted or felt. And it felt better than every he ever did. But it also felt more dangerous, lustful, hurtful. Cause she was his enemy. Set after Sasuke vs Danzo.


**My first fanfiction in a long time. This is my first SasuSaku story and I tried so hard for both of them to be as realistic as possible. I'm sorry if there are some grammatic mistakes, English isn't my first language so it's hard to make it perfect, but I'm trying.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope you review. ENJOY!**

"Stop, Sasuke" Sakura yelled as Sasuke was about to kill Karin. Sasuke just turned around, half surprised half confused to see Sakura standing in front of him. But, those feeling dissapeared fast and his famous smirk appeared. "Well, well. If that isn't Sakura. What brings you here?"

"I...I" Sakura stood frozen. She couldn't speak. Not after she heard his magic voice. "I asked you something Sakura, it would be rude not to answer my question." But Sakura just stared at his dark eyes, full of hatered. Hatered. It brought her back to earth. "I abandoned Konoha." Sasuke showed no emotions, but deep inside he was geting more and more shocked by Sakuras actions. "And I wanna join you. In good and bad." Sakura took a deep breath after hearing what she just said. And what she said was the truth.

After Sasuke left, Sakura felt so hollow, sad, hurt. She even thought of taking her life away few times. But memories of Sasukes black eyes and his charming, misterious scent were more than enough for her to just go to sleep and wake up ready train. Train more and more, until she is strong enough to find him. And bring him back to Konoha. To good he abandoned for power that will never make him strong enough to win against his sorrow which was always his biggest enemy. Not Itachi, not Naruto, his sorrow. But know she realised that he will not fight it so she had to fight it. But first she needed to come closer to him. Even if she had to destroy everything she wanted, she has done, she will leave it in a heartbeat. For him, always.

She felt confident and stong, because she was doing the right thing, or at least she belived so. But when she looked at him, all that dissapeared. He was looking as cold as ever. Even colder, if it was even possible. "Hmm... Sakura do you understand what you are saying?" He asked her, kinda unexpected question. "Yes, I do."

"And are you sure you wanna do what you are saying?" He was trying to push her to her limits. He knew her well. He knew that even if she acted like the strongest ninja on this planet, she was the most unsure person he has ever met. "Of course I am. I'm not a little scared girl who belives in everything Konoha says. I grew up, Sasuke." Well, at least Sasuke thought he knew her. But he was starting to question that. "So, you will leave Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Konoha, everything you have ever done or said just to be with me?"

"Just to be with you."

In his lifetime, Sasuke has never seen Sakura being so mature and confident. Who would say that even she would change? He has always seen her as weak ninja who was just trying to get his attention. Sometimes, it work, he had to admit. He was a man, and he saw that Sakura is pretty, but he didn't look for cuttie. He was looking for someone stong, fierce, confident, loyal, and most important, not scared. Not scared to kill or to be killed. "Fine... than kill her." Sasuke said as he pointed at wounded Karin, who was lying on the floor, bleeding and in big pain.

"What? She is your teammate Sasuke. Why would you want me to kill her?"

"She is weak, scared and worthless. Kill her." Sakura was feeling bad for Karin. She felt the love Karin had for Sasuke. And for Sasuke to say so harsh words, she knew it hurted. But it was Sasuke, so she should be used to it. "Or are you scared, too?"

"No! I'm not scared of anything." Sasuke just smirked at her answer. "Fine. I'll kill her." After she said those words, she took her kunai and started walking towards Karin and Sasuke. Every step she took was painful for her, but she needed to kill her, she knew. But also, with every step she took she was closer to Sasuke, in every way. Now they were a meter away from eachother. They weren't this close since _that_ night. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when she looked him in the eyes.

"What are you waiting, kill her." He said, cold as always. But she heard a little dose of impatiance. Sasuke losing his calm? Impossibe.

She turned around to face poor Karin, who was lying on the cold floor, crying. 'How can Sasuke make me kill her. She is broken.' But what had to be done, had to be done. Sakura kneeled next to Karin and took her kunai, preparing to kill her. Sasuke just stood and watched, still emotionless.

Sakura took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, still not beliving what she is about to do. For Sasuke. "I'm sorry" Sakura whispered and pireced Karin with her kunai. Karin died, looking at Sasuke "You... why..." Sakura was holding tears back at this point. She felt so quitly and sad, but she had to look stong and unharmed. "I did it, you see this is no joke... Sasuke." Sasuke just looked at her. Still no emotions.

But inside Sasuke, he was overwhelmed with memories. He thought of fighting Kakashi for bells, their mission in land of waves, Chuunin exams, Orochimaru, his struggels, and at the end... that night when he left. He left his life, years of living, team, friends (if they can be called friends), and he left Sakura. On that cold bench, crying. He left all of that for his dream to kill Itachi. And now, he wants to kill them all, for Itachi. It was hurtful for him to even think about all the turns in his life that happened since then. Everyone left, everything changed and still... Sakura was there, waiting for him. Leaving everything for him.

"So... can I go with you now?" That sentence stopped Sasuke's thoughts. "Hmph." Sakura stood up so she was facing him. Eyes looked, like never before. Anyone could sense strange change in the air.

"Sakura, let me ask you something." Sasuke said as his eyes pirced Sakuras, with some strange power. "Ask me, whatever you want."

"Why do you want to come with me so badly?"

It was a question that Sakura wanted to awoid. The truth was so obvious, but it was so hard to tell. "I...I..." Sasuke was starting to get impatient again. Sakura noticed some strange feeling coming outta his eyes. It made situation even harder for her. "Sakura?" Sasuke started to smirk, knowing that he asked her one question that she couldn't answer. 'That's good. Now I can...'

"Because I love you... Sasuke... kun."

'W...what... She... said it.' Sasuke's eyes showed shock as Sakura's closed... probably from imbaresment. Sasuke's mind started to go wild. All hers words started to circle in his mind like a hurricane. Sakura dared to look in his eyes as she said "You got your answer. Will we go now?" She said it loud, but Sasuke didn't hear those words. He heard all that was unsaid for years. His chest started to grow as he started to breath heavily. Words were on the edge of his tounge, but he will never let them out. Never. "Sasuke-kun... what is wrong?" That kun hunted him for so long, her eyes, her hair, her voice... He locked it under his mask of coldness and hatered. But those words she said broke that mask as it was nothing. "Sasuk..."

It happened. Neither he or she knew how it happened. He. Kissed. Her. Sasuke Uchiha kissed Sakura Haruno.

Sakuras eyes widened in shock as his lips locked hers. His hands roughly grabbed hers, but they still had some strange kindness in them. Sakura started to recover from shock and returned the kiss. It was like some kind of magic. Kiss grew more and more passionate, letting out everything that was hidden in Sasukes heart all these years.

Their minds went in some other universe. They never thought it will happen. They both wanted it, but all this time Sasuke didn't want to let in. He fought some of the biggest fights in ninja history, but this feeling was one that he never wanted or felt . And it felt better than every he ever did. But it also felt more dangerous, lustful, hurtful. Cause he held hands of his enemy.

In his mind, he was well aware all this time that she didn't want to betray Konoha and that she will never attack Konoha. He knew that all she did was for him, but he wanted to see how far she is willing to go. To bad for him, she went that far to drive him nuts.

As his mind almost exploded, Sasuke suddnely broke the kiss. "Sasuke-kun..."

"No." Sasuke let her hands go and turned away from her, taking few steps away. "What is wrong? Tell me how you feel. Don't hide from me, Sasuke-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME SASUKE-KUN! LET ME GO! I'M A BAD PERSON, I'M YOUR ENEMY, I DON'T CARE!" Sasuke yelled as tears escaped Sakuras eyes. "But you do care. You showed me." Sakura wanted to run to him, but he was fastter.

Now he was behind her. "Sorry, Sakura, but you don't need this. You don't need me, or my world, or those three words. That's why I'm taking it from you. Sorry."

Sakura rememberd that moment years ago "No, don't, Sasuke..." But before she could turn to face him, he knocked her out. "...kun..."

She fell into his hands and he laid her carefully to ground. He did some hand signs and slowly stood up. "Thank you."

As he walked away a tears rolled down his cheeck and smile appeared on his face "Almost... you almoust won, Sakura..."

*** An hour after ***

Sakura woke up, next to her was worried Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" She stood up and shook her head which hurted so bad. That's when she saw Kakashi and next to him dead Karin. "What happened here?" Kakashi asked confused and unable to make his own version of events (that is his speciality). Sakura looked around her, with blank expression on her face. She was just able to whisper softly:

"Really... What happened here?"

**I hope you liked it, I tried my best! :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
